


François-Dupont Performs Carrie

by BooksRBetterThanPeople



Series: François-Dupont Plays 🎭 [2]
Category: Carrie - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, M/M, Marc Anciel & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Friendship, More trash, Musical, Trans Male Character, carrie the musical
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26479777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksRBetterThanPeople/pseuds/BooksRBetterThanPeople
Summary: François-Dupont performs Carrie the Musical!... But with a boy?
Relationships: Marc Anciel & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Nathaniel Kurtzberg/Marc Anciel - Relationship
Series: François-Dupont Plays 🎭 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925020
Kudos: 14





	1. Auditions

  * The drama teacher announces that the school will be putting on another Musical Carrie! But instead, Carrie will be a gay trans boy
  * The girls are a little disappointed that they won’t get the lead role, but at least there’s Sue
  * Auditions are after school, Mme. Bustier and Mendeleiev’s classes are lined up and ready to audition for a role
  * Nathaniel goes for the part of Corey White, the protagonist. He sang ‘Why Not Me?’
  * Once again, his classmates were astonished that he could sing
  * Marinette auditioned for Sue Snell- The anti-hero. She sang ‘Once You See’
  * Alix may or may not have squealed when she saw that Marc was auditioning for Tommy Ross, the out of the closet captain of the futbol team, and Sue’s best friend
  * He sang ‘Dreamer in Disguise’, and Nathaniel nearly fainted
  * Aurore went for Chris Hargensen, the antagonist. She sang ‘The World According to Chris’
  * Kim tried out for Billy Nolan, Chris’ boyfriend and partner in crime. He sang Billy’s part in ‘The World According to Chris’
  * Kagami auditioned for Miss Gardner, the teacher looking out for Corey and defending him against bullies. She sang ‘Unsuspecting Hearts’
  * Alix wanted to audition for Miss Gardner, but she couldn’t compete with Kagami’s voice
  * Nino auditioned for Mr. Stephens, the principal. He auditioned with a monologue.
  * Alya auditioned for Margaret White, Corey’s overzealous religious mother. She sang ‘Eve Was Weak’ The rest who auditioned but didn’t get parts will be dancers




	2. Cast List

Nathaniel Kurtzberg... Corey White

Marc Anciel... Tommy Ross

Marinette Dupain-Cheng... Sue Snell

Aurore Beaureal... Chris Hargensen

Alya Césaire... Margaret White

Lê Chéin Kim... Billy Nolan

Kagami Tsurugi... Miss Gardner

Nino Lahiffe... Mr. Stephens

Chloé Bourgeois... Norma

Rose Lavillant... Frieda

Mylène Harpele... Helen

Adrien Agreste... George

Max Kante... Stokes

Ivan Bruel... Freddy

Juleka/Luka Couffaine... Interrogating Officers


	3. In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were just kids

_ The stage lights brighten to show Marinette and Marc sitting in a police station. They look exhausted, and traumatized. Luka and Juleka, dressed as police officers, sit in front of them, holding a clipboard and tape recorder _

Luka: Names please. State your full names.

Marc: You already know our names! Susan Snell and Tommy Ross!

Juleka: And you two were born in the town of...?

Marinette: Chamberlain! We were born and raised there.

Luka: When did you first meet Carrie White?

_ Marinette is on the verge of crying _

Marinette: His name is Corey!

_ She raises her hand to shield her eyes from the bright light _

Marinette: Can you turn that down, please? I can’t see.

Luka: Tell us about May 28- about the occurrences that led up to the alleged event.

Marc: “Alleged event”?! Why do you keep asking us the same thing, over and over?! Are you trying to catch us in a lie, or something?

Juleka: We need the truth.

Marc: We’ve told you everything that we know! How many times do we have to go through this?

Luka: Until it makes sense.

Juleka: Until we understand.

Marinette: What you need to understand is that we were just kids! Kids who were trying our best... We were kids...

_ The scene changes to a hallway, crowded with miserable teenagers _

Students:   
Stop   
Go

Who am I?   
Move! Ha!

Come on, come in

Father, Mother, Teacher, Preacher   
Failure!   
Am I? Am I? Am I? Am I?

No!   
Am I stupid?   
Am I hopeless?

Violence! Silence!   
Broken, Used, Black, Bruised!   
What about me?   
What about me?

I dream!   
I drown!   
I wait!

Every day, I just pray   
Every move I make is right

Marinette/Marc:   
Where I go

Marinette/Aurore:   
Who I know

Marc/Marinette/Aurore/Kim:   
Will I be alone on Saturday night?!

And I worry   
What if I stand out one bit?   
I worry   
What can I possibly do to fit in?

Perfect clothes   
Nose   
The perfect skin, face, all ace!

Both my folks   
Total jokes

Kim:   
All they do is chew my ass!

Students:   
Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah

Chloé/Mireille/Ivan/Max:   
They should just be glad I make it to class!

Marc/Aurore/Marinette/Kim:  
I don’t worry  
If I blow my SATs   
I worry  
What can I possibly do?   
  
Students:   
To squeeze   
In?   
Pow!   
Why not now?   


When will I belong?   
Look where I am! Damn!   
My whole life feels wrong!

_ The students look at Nathaniel, who has his head down as he walks through the halls, often shooting glares at them _

What if I do   
Snap?   
Holy crap!   
I’d crawl out of my skin!

And so would you, ‘cause!   
Life just doesn’t begin!   
Until you’re in!

_ The students disperse, and go to their cliques. Kagami walks onto the stage in a red gym outfit _

Kagami: Don’t you all have somewhere to be?

_ Kim leans against a prop lockers and winks at her _

Kim: There’s somewhere I’d like to be Ms. G...

Kagami: What are you, Mr. Nolan, twelve?

_ Kagami then catches Marc staring at Kim with a lovestruck look on his face _

Kagami: Mr. Ross, save the puppy eyes for after school.

Marc: Yes ma’am!

_ He scurries off to class and Aurore calls out _

Aurore: Get a room, you two!

Kagami: And you, Chris Hargensen, lose the gum before class.

_ She does so and asks in a condescending voice, _

Aurore: Where should I put it, Ms. Gardner?

Kagami: You can swallow it for all I care, just get it out of my sight.

_ Nathaniel walks by, head still down _

Kagami: Carrie White, get a move on! Gym class in two minutes!

_ The girls and Nathaniel exit _

Students:   
Ha ah ah ah   
Ha ah ah ah!

Boys:   
God it’s rough   
Stayin’ tough   
Wonderin’ What the world will say!

“Make a plan!” “Be a man!”   
All this frickin’ bullshit gets in the way!

_ A game of girls volleyball begins. Nathaniel is amongst them, and looks uncomfortable _

Students:   
I go crazy!   
Nobody cares what it does to me!

It’s crazy!   
I would go out of my mind!

To be in, shit!   
It is it!   
What comes close to that?

Until you’ve been in   
You ain’t where it’s at!

‘Cause when you’re out, well!   
Life is hell!   
You can never win!   
There’s no doubt, that!   
Life just doesn’t begin!

Until you’re-

_ The volleyball is passed to Nathaniel, who fumbles and drops it _

Students: Awwwww!

Chloé: Way to go, Carrie!

Rose: Yeah, way to blow it!

Nathaniel recoils, accidentally bumping into Marinette

Marinette: Watch where you’re going!

Aurore: Loser!

Kagami: Hit the showers, ladies! Go change up!

_ Nathaniel, now alone, mutters a prayer to himself _

Nathaniel: Our Father, who art in Heaven, hallowed be thy name. Thy kingdom come, thy will be done. On earth, as it is in Heaven. Amen.

_ Nathaniel leaves the gym, and heads to the showers _

Students:   
And someday   
If I don’t stand out one bit   
Oh someday, I might be normal enough to fit In!

_ Nathaniel and Marc have a brief encounter on their way to the locker room. Nathaniel looks away, then scurries off _

Jeez!   
Shoot me, please!   
But me out of my pain!

Am I a mess?   
Yes!   
Totally insane!

If I am not missed  
I don’t exist   
That’s the greatest sin

I’d rather be shot!   
‘Cause

Life just doesn’t begin!   
Doesn’t begin   
Doesn’t begin   
Doesn’t begin   
Doesn’t begin   
Until you’re... 

IN!

_ The audience claps as the music fades out. All is quiet in the auditorium, until... _

Nathaniel: AAAH!!


	4. Corey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His name is Corey

_Nathaniel bolts out of the showers into the locker room, hyperventilating. A stream of blood drips down his leg, his bloody hand extended_

Chloé: What the hell?!

Nathaniel: Help me! Please help me!

Rose: Oh my God! That’s blood!

Mireille: What happened?

Aurore: It's Carrie.

Chloé: What'd she do now?

Marinette: She's hurt.

_Desperate, Nathaniel grabs Aurore’s arm. She slaps him away_

Nathaniel: I'm bleeding!

Aurore: Ugh! Get away from me!

Nathaniel: I'm dying!

Marinette: For God's sake, Carrie! You've just got your period!

Nathaniel: What...?

_Mireille mimes throwing up, causing laughter_

Aurore: Hey, everybody! Carrie's got her period!

_The girls crowd around Nathaniel as he backs away. Chloé films this on her phone_

Girls: Period! Period!/Idiot!/Dumb bitch!

Aurore: Carrie's got the cur-rse! Carrie's got the cur-rse!

Nathaniel: I'M BLEEDING!

Aurore: It’s just a period! Plug it up!

_Chloé throws a tampon at him. The other girls start throwing tampons and pads at him while chanting, ‘PLUG IT UP!’. Nathaniel falls to the floor and backs into a corner, crying, and still begging for help. Aurore calls Marinette over_

Aurore: Sue, get in on this!

Marinette: Chris, this is-

Aurore: DO IT!

_Mireille hands Marinette a pad. Nathaniel looks up at her, still desperate for help. Reluctantly, Marinette throws the pad at him and continues the chant_

Girls: PLUG IT UP! PLUG IT UP! PLUG IT UP!

_Kagami rushes in_

Kagami: What the hell is going on?!

Nathaniel: Something’s wrong with me!

_Kagami kneels down and places her hands on Nathaniel's shoulders_

Kagami: Carrie, calm down-

Nathaniel: YOU HAVE TO HELP ME!

Kagami: SNAP OUT OF IT, CARRIE!

Nathaniel: DON’T CALL ME THAT!

_Kagami slaps Nathaniel across the face. At that moment, an overhead light suddenly explodes, [FLEX SOUND] the girls sream_

Aurore: Shit! Didja see that?!

Marinette: Oh my God!

Kagami: What is going on?!

_Marinette nervously walks over to her_

Marinette: I-I think this is the first time she’s ever had her period.

_Kagami has a look of guilt on her face_

Kagami: Oh my God, you didn't know?

_Kagami helps Nathaniel up. He’s still scared with tears running down his face_

Kagami: You’re okay, Carrie. It’s okay. I’m sorry, I didn’t know.

Rose: You have got to be kidding.

_Chloé: Talk about clueless._

Kagami: Show’s over, ladies! Clean up your shit, and get to class!

_As Kagami sends Nathaniel off, the girls begin to disperse. Aurore has a conversation with Marinette_

Aurore: Can you stand it? She never knew-

Kagami: Hargensen! Out!

_Aurore scoffs then leaves_

Marinette: But Chris is right, ma’am.

Kagami: Sue, what has gotten into you?

Marinette: C'mon, it’s just Carrie

Kagami: Shame on you!

_With a glance up at the remains of the shattered light, Kagami shakes her head at its bizarre occurrence and exits_

_The girls are now ranting in the hallway_

Marinette: Can you believe her? Going off on me like that?

Aurore: “Shame on you! What's gotten into you?"

Marinette: Ugh.

_Rose then pulls out her smartphone and shows Marinette the screen_

Rose: Norma's already posted about it!

_In the teacher’s lounge, Kagami is having a conversation with Nino_

Nino: It’s hard to believe that a girl today could be so ignorant of the facts of life.

Kagami: That’s just it. When I tried to explain that it was normal, she didn’t seem to know what I was talking about. You’d think her mother would have at least told her when the time came.

_Back to the girls_

Aurore: And that mother! Always ranting and raving about how everyone is going to hell except for her and her precious little Carrie!

Mireille: Oh, remember in eighth grade? She got down on her knees and prayed in the middle of the cafeteria!

Aurore: How could I forget? Prayin' with that bible! And that _dress_!

Mireille: Remember this? ~Prayin’ Carrie! Ugly, short, and hairy!

Rose/Mireille: All her friends are imaginary!

_They laugh at the childhood memory_

_Back to the teachers_

Kagami: As usual, Chris Hargensen is the ringleader.

Nino: Surprise, surprise.

Kagami: But get this. Sue Snell was doing it.

Nino: What?! I expect this from the others, but Sue?

Kagami: She was laughing and pointing.

Nino: Give those girls hell.

_The girls_

Aurore: And did you guys see the lights? POW!

_Nathaniel flinches as he walks by, head down. Marinette sees this and frowns_

Marinette: Her mother should have told her.

Aurore: Like mother, like daughter!

Marinette: Shh! She'll hear you!

_Aurore ignores her_

Aurore: By the way, party at my place. My folks are out of town!

_Nathaniel walks into the teacher’s lounge_

Nino: Carrie, why don’t you go home and rest for the remainder of the day?

_Nathaniel scowls_

Kagami: We’re sorry this happened to you, Carrie.

Nathaniel: Don’t call me that.

_They don’t hear him_

Nino: Feel free to skip gym this week. Take study hall instead.

_Back with the girls_

Aurore: Hey you know what Norma calls her? Scary White. Ha! Do you love it? I just call her dumb bitch!

Students:   
Scary White... Scary White   
SCARY WHITE! SCARY WHITE!

_The students encircle Nathaniel, chanting the cruel nickname over and over again until he bellows_

Nathaniel:   
THAT’S NOT MY NAME...!   
Doesn’t anybody ever get it right?   
COREY!

_He slams a locker shut_

When will they remember I’m Corey White? COREY!   
Is it any harder to say than goddamn total spastic, and weirdo, and Carrie?!

Doesn’t anybody think that I can hear?   
I hear!   
‘Specially when I’ve got ‘em screaming in my ear!  
I hear!

Every day they mock me and push me around till I drop!   
If I had a wish, God, I wish they’d stop! 

_Kim pushes Nathaniel to the floor. He forces himself to get up. the students start chanting again_

Nathaniel:   
When will they...?

I wish they’d...

When will they...?  
When will they...?   
When will they...?

Sometimes their hatred is out of control!   
God, how they hurt me!

Momma says suffering is good for the soul! But they hurt me!

And if I could, I’d bring them all   
Down to their knees!

_The students turn to Nathaniel and get down on their knees_

I’d make them sorry forever for teasing Corey!   
Corey!   
Corey!...

_The students get back up and go back to taunting or ignoring Nathaniel. He sinks against a locker_

Nathaniel:   
I will not cry   
I am okay   
I try so hard to play their way   
Why do they find it so hard to say

‘Corey’?

Why do they always treat me so bad?   
They all know my name!   
It’s Corey   
I don’t know why they all get so mad

It’s always the same...

What’s going on?   
Deep in me?   
All of these feelings   
Suddenly

If I am changing, will I still be   
Corey?

_He rises up, and there’s more hope in his voice_

Nathaniel:   
Or what if I’m somebody new?   
Imagine   
The things I might do

I might take a chance   
I’ve always wondered how   
Maybe I’ll dance   
And try hard to laugh more than I do now!

And the world will open its eyes!   
And for once the whole world will recognize!

Corey!

Then all those people who screamed night and day:   
“Poor prayin’ Carrie!”   
They’d see the new me, and might even say “Look, it’s Corey!”

And finally, I’d hear that word, sounding so sweet   
Beautiful voices forever repeating

“Corey!”   
“Corey!”  
“Corey!”

I am the sound of distant thunder!

The color of flame!   
I’m Corey!

I am a song of endless wonder   
That no one will claim!   
But someday! Oh, someday!

Someone will know my name!

_Once the song fades, the lights dim and Nathaniel receives a standing ovation from the audience_


	5. Eve Was Weak

_Marc walks across the stage with Adrien, Max, and Ivan_

Adrien: So, who are you going to prom with?

Marc: I don’t know. The guys at school are so lame.

Max: What about Ben? He seems like your type.

Marc: I guess... Maybe.

Ivan: Choose fast. If you wait any longer, prom will be over.

_Kim enters the scene, riding up to them on a skateboard_

Kim: Ooh! You’re asking Ben Foley to prom?

Marc: That’s none of your business, Billy.

_Nathaniel walks past them, head down, hoping to go unnoticed. He’s unsuccessful_

Kim: Scary White! How’s it going?

Marc: Cut it out, Billy.

Ivan: She’s not in the mood.

Kim: I’m just having a conversation. So, church girl. 

_Kim lifts up Nathaniel’s skirt, making him blush_

Kim: You ever see God?

_Nathaniel glares at him. (FLEX SOUND) Kim’s skateboard is suddenly pulled from under his feet, and he falls to the floor_

Marc: Whoa.

Adrien: What the heck?

_Kim gets up and glares at Nathaniel_

Kim: You asshole!

Ivan: Dude, are you okay?

Kim: No! The bitch tripped me!

_Angry and embarrassed, Kim storms off. Marc walks over to Nathaniel_

Marc: Are you okay?

_He nods. Marc seems like he wants to say more, but Max calls out_

Max: Let’s go, Tommy.

 _Max, Adrien, Ivan, and Marc walk away._ _The scene changes to a home setting. Alya is seen in a kitchen, cooking and singing along to a song on the radio_

Choir: Open your heart! Let Jesus In!  
Open your heart! Let Jesus in!   
Lord, you have found me a'wonderin in the darkness   
Light my way with your true faith, and I'll sing with joy of my new fate!

Alya:   
Jesus, possess me   
Sweet savior be my savior   
Bless each endeavor   
Till I finally join you forever

_Nathaniel walks in, and Alya smiles when she sees him. She gives him a kiss on the forehead_

Alya: Ah, Carrie, there's my sweet girl   
Lord, I will see choirs of saints and angels singing

Alya/Nathaniel:   
Fly me free of temptation   
And the flames of Hell's devastation   
Then He will take me   
And wash me in the river

I will make celebration   
In the joy of final   
The might of final   
The fire of final Salvation!

Nathaniel: I love you, Momma.

Alya: I love you too, Carrie. Now go wash your hands and set the table.

_She turns off the radio but continues to sing_

Nathaniel: ... Momma... Something terrible happened at school today. I-I didn’t do anything-

Alya: Terrible things are the Lord’s way of testing us, Carrie.

Nathaniel: Yeah, but the other girls-

Alya: You aren’t like the other girls.

Nathaniel: Yes! I know! That’s what I’ve been telling you-

Alya: You’re different.

Nathaniel: I-I know. Listen, please. I was in the shower-

Alya: What have I told you about showering with the other girls?

Nathaniel: Momma-

Alya: What have I told you?

Nathaniel: It’s a sin, and it’s forbidden. But, Momma-

Alya: FORBIDDEN!

Nathaniel: MOMMA! I started bleeding. I felt all weird, my body started changing, and all the girls laughed at me!

_Alya looks shocked and backs away. It looks as if her worst fears have been realized_

Alya: Excuse me?

Nathaniel: ... They... They told me to plug it up, then they started throwing pads and… these weird sticks at me…Why are you looking at me like that?

Alya: The curse of blood.

_She pulls a Bible out of a drawer_

Nathaniel: Momma?

Alya: Bow your head and pray, woman.   
And God made Eve from the rib of Adam   
And Eve was weak, and loosed the raven on the world

Nathaniel: Momma, it wasn’t my fault.

Alya:   
And the raven was called sin   
So God visited Even with a curse   
This curse, was the curse of blood...

Say it, woman!

And God made Eve from Adam’s rib   
And Eve was weak (Momma, stop)   
And Eve was weak   
And Eve was weak

Nathaniel: Why didn’t you tell me?

Alya:   
And God made Eve to bear the curse   
The curse of blood (It’s not a curse!)   
The curse of blood (Ms. Gardner says it’s normal!)   
The curse of blood

Nathaniel: You should’ve told me!

_Alya hits Nathaniel with the Bible, and forces him down to his knees_

Alya: You’re a woman now! Pray to heaven for your wicked soul! 

  
The raven came to plague the world   
Its mane was sin   
Its name was sin (It’s not a sin)   
Its name was sin (Momma, it’s not a sin!)

And blood was how the sin began!   
The sin was man! (I don’t understand!)   
Well understand (No!)   
The sin was man (What have I done?)

God has seen your sinning   
Just beginning!   
Pray for your salvation!   
From damnation!   
Pray or

He will burn you!   
He will burn you!

_She forces Nathaniel to read a verse_

Alya:   
The seed conveys the power   
And it’s come again (Momma what is this seed?)   
It’s come again (Don’t you care?)   
It’s come again (Care that I’m starting to bleed?)

Until the seed is crushed   
The power never ends   
It never ends   
It never ends

Nathaniel:   
Momma, I was so scared!   
And they all stared!   
Then I started crying!   
I thought I was dying!   
Momma!

Alya:   
Have you no sense of shame? (Please, don’t)   
Pray for mercy, get down on (Hurt me) your knees   
The devil’s staking his claim (Please don’t) ‘Cause your soul is a hole (Hurt me)   
of disease   
I can see you inside!

Nathaniel:   
Don’t believe with your eyes!

Alya:   
Full of sin and pride!

Nathaniel:   
Those are lies, Momma! Lies!

Alya:   
That’s how Lucifer fell!

Nathaniel:   
Momma, how could I know?

_Alya grabs his wrists_

Alya: And you’re headed for hell!   
(Momma let me go!) I won’t let you go!

_Alya drags a desperate and resisting Nathaniel across the stage, and opens the door to a small, eerily lit Prayer Closet_

Alya:   
Heaven hates a sinner!   
Hates a sinner! (I’m not a sinner!)   
Save your soul from burning! (Momma! Stop, that’s burning!)   
God, she’s burning! (Stop it’s burning!)

Pray or (Momma!)   
He (Aah!) will burn you! (No, please!)   
He will burn you! (STOP!)

_She pushes Nathaniel in the closet, and locks the door. Alya drops to her knees and clutches the Bible to her chest_

Alya:   
... And God made Eve from Adam’s rib   
And Eve was weak   
And Eve was weak   
And I was weak...

I prayed this day would never come   
I should have known   
I should have known

Now I’m alone   
And so afraid

Oh, Lord, I’ve seen this power before   
The flesh is weak, and I implore!   
Father, don’t forsake her!   
Father, take her!

Cleanse and purify her!  
With the fire!   
And the power!   
And the glory!

Forever!   
And ever!   
And ever!...

Amen!

_The stage lights darken and the audience claps_


	6. The World According to Chris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurore tells the audience a little bit about Chris’s view of the world... Through song!

_Marinette stands alone on the stage, a spotlight beams on her_

Marinette: Chris and I were best friends. Our mothers had grown up together and were still incredibly close. We were the two most popular girls- everyone just assumed we’d be best friends forever

Aurore: Suze!

_The rest of the stage lights turn on, revealing that she is not alone. Students sit around on couches, bean bag chairs, and listen to music. Aurore approaches Marinette with a bottle of liquor_

Aurore: Let’s celebrate! I got awesome news!

Marinette: What’s up?

Aurore: We’re going to college together, girl!

Marinette: But, I thought Dakota U turned your down.

Aurore: My dad pulled a few strings for me, so we can be roommates!

_Kim arrives, carrying bottles of champagne_

Kim: Party time, y’all!

Aurore: Billy! Hey, baby!

_She opens her arms, and puckers her lips for a kiss, but Kim passes by her_

Marinette: No offense, but you can have any boy. What do you see in him, exactly?

Aurore: He terrifies my parents. My mom promised me a new car if I stopped dating him. Alright, y’all! Storytime!

_The guests quiet down. Adrien turns off the music_

Aurore: In the showers, one fine morning, our dear Carrie White just stood there having her first period!

Adrien: Oh my God!

Max: No way.

Aurore: Seventeen-fucking-years-old, and doesn’t know what a period is!

Adrien: In the shower?!

Chloé: She was running around, screaming!

_She runs around, clutching her waist as if holding a towel_

Chloé: “Help me! Help me! Something’s wrong with me!”

Rose: She was crazy!

Aurore: Blood dripped right down her leg, and she squealed like a pig!

Adrien: Come on! In front of my drink?!

_Everyone at the party laughs, except for Marinette, who looks guilty_

Marinette: It’s not funny, Chris!

_Aurore’s expression suddenly becomes serious_

Aurore: Guys, guys. She’s right... It’s not funny... IT’S HILARIOUS!

_Everyone laughs again_

Aurore: Sue. Every school in the world has a loser. A loner. A social pariah. Ours is Carrie White.

Marinette: Oh my God.

Aurore:   
Guess what, ever since the world began   
Same plot, everyone's been dumping on their fellow man   
Pounding people they feel better than!

_She punches Marinette 'playfully' in the arm. She winces and grabs her forearm_

Aurore:   
I hope you're taking notes cause   
You feel everyone deserves a shot   
Get real!   
Some of us have got it, girl.   
And some got squat

That's the truth, oh honey, like it or not!   
I hate to break it to you

My daddy taught me   
You get nowhere being nice!   
So now I'm sharing his advice!

The world according to Chris is   
Better to strike then get struck!   
Better to screw than get screwed!   
You'd probably think it's bizarre   
But that's the way things are!

Marinette: But that doesn't mean it has to be that way! What does it cost to be kind?

Aurore: Ew. What have you done with my best friend? Billy, tell me, am I right, or am I right?

Kim: Trust me   
I swear   
There's a dick in every class!

Not fair!

Each and every time I fail those losers pass! Hey, every one of them can kiss my ass!

Aurore:   
You wonder why I love him!

Kim:   
One year, there was this good looking guy   
So queer   
And on top of that, be had a wandering eye

One day he looks at me   
And, BAM! Bye-bye!

Aurore:   
I bet he got the message

Aurore/Kim:   
We're here to tell you how this whole damn freak show works (Oh, yeah yeah yeah)   
If you don't listen, then you're jerks!

All:   
The world according to Chris is   
Better to punch than get punched!   
Better to burn than get burned!

Learn that and you're gonna go far!   
Cause that's the way things are!

_Aurore starts moving her hips in a sensual way but everyone just goes along with it_

Aurore:   
Ha-na na na na na na na na!   
Ha-na na na na na na na!

_Everybody except Marinette and Marc start to dance_

All:   
Ha-na na na na na na na na   
Ha-na na na na na na na

_Marinette turns to Marc_

Marinette: Do you believe him?!

Marc: C'mon, she's just being Chris. Go with it.

Marinette: You weren't there! It was a-awful! We were hurting Carrie! I hurt her!

_Marc tries to calm her down_

Marc: _His_ name is Corey. And I'm sure it wasn't that bad.

Marinette:   
Tommy, you don't understand   
What was just a joke got out of hand!   
We kept on screaming till he hit the floor!

Marc: Sue, it’s okay.

Marinette:   
Hey, I was in there too   
What came over me was something new!   
I did things I'd never done before!

And now I wish there's something   
I could do or say   
I've never ever felt this way!

_Marc puts an arm around her shoulder and guides her away from the crowd_

Marc:   
Look, Sue   
Don't be so hard on yourself!   
You can tell her to keep her mouth shut

_He points to Aurore as he says this_

Marc:   
But, wanna know what I'd advise?

Marinette: What?

Marc:   
Apologize

_Marinette’s face lights up with comprehension_

Marinette: Apologize!... Tommy, you're a genius!

_She hugs him_

Aurore:   
Ew, Sue   
I can tell you're feeling sad

All:   
Boo Hoo!   
So, we clobbered Carrie and it's too damn bad!

Aurore:   
This is why you've gotta love my dad!

All:   
He's got the right idea!

Aurore:   
My daddy taught me who's on top and who's below

All:   
Who's below

Aurore:   
And now it's time I let you know!   
The world according to Chris!...

_She strikes a pose_

Marinette: You're joking, right? You can't possibly mean all this!

Aurore: Why are you being such a buzz-kill?

Marinette: Chris, grow up!

_Marinette leaves the party, Marc follows. Aurore stands there. Her pride has been wounded by. She looks after Marinette while everyone continues to party_

All:   
Ha-na na na na na na na   
Ha-na na na na na na na na

Kim:   
Let's start this party, people!

_He stokes the group’s frenzy as heleads them off..._

All:   
The world according to Chris   
The world according to Chris   
The world according to Chris   
The world according to Chris

_... leaving Aurore, alone and vulnerable_

Aurore:   
The world according to Chris is   
Better to whip than get whipped   
Even if somebody bleeds

Please

Nobody dies from a scar   
That's just the way things   
Are...


	7. Evening Prayers

_A single stage light shines on Nathaniel. He’s sits on his knees in the middle of the stage, surrounded by statuettes of religious icons_

Nathaniel:   
JESUS WATCHES FROM THE WALL   
BUT HIS FACE IS COLD AS STONE   
IF HE LOVES ME   
WHY DO I FEEL SO ALL ALONE?

_He examines the crucifix carving_

Nathaniel:   
BABY SAVIOR MEEK AND MILD.   
WHAT DO YOU DO WITH MY PRAYERS?   
IF YOU HEAR ME   
WHY DO I FEEL THAT NO ONE CARES?

_A light shines on Alya a few feet away from Nathaniel. She’s on her knees praying_

Alya:   
FATHER ALMIGHTY, SHE’S ONLY A CHILD BUT THE WOMAN IS WAKING INSIDE HER

SHE WILL BE LOST IF HER PASSION RUNS WILD   
I CAN’T LET HER STUMBLE AND FALL

AS YOU HELPED YOUR CHILD DIVINE   
GIVE ME THE STRENGTH TO HELP MINE

_The stage lights shining on them dim, then shine on Marc and Marinette who are walking across the stage_

Marinette: I still feel like crap for what I did.

Marc: I’m sure it’ll all blow over.

Marinette: I don’t know.

Marc: ... Tell ya what. How about instead of going to those after-Prom parties, you and I can drive down to the pier, and watch the sun come up. Just the two of us.

Marinette: I’d like that.

_The stage light’s on them dim, and Nathaniel’s shines on him again. He continues to pray_

Nathaniel:   
MOMMA SEES INSIDE MY SOUL   
BUT HER FACE IS COLD AS STONE   
IF SHE LOVES ME   
WHY DO I FEEL SO ALL ALONE?...

SO ALONE...

_He clutches his head in pain_

THERE’S A MOVEMENT IN MY HEAD!   
SAINTS AND ANGEL, WHAT CAN IT BE?

IT’S GROWING!   
IT’S STIRRING   
IT’S CHURNING!   
SHIFTING!   
BENDING!

_As the melody intensify, the figurines levitate before his eyes. Awestruck, he watches them hover in the air. With no warning, they drop to the floor_

Nathaniel: ... What’s happening to me?

_Alya gets up and walks over to him. The sound of a door creaking open is heard. Nathaniel hurriedly puts the figurines back in their original spots just as approaches him. She kneels down_

Alya: You can go to bed now.

Nathaniel: Yes, momma.

Alya: Try to forget what happened today.

Nathaniel: Yes, momma.

Alya: God will protect you.

Nathaniel: Yes, momma.

Alya: God will forgive you.

Nathaniel: Yes, momma.

Alya: It’s getting late. Say your prayers.

Nathaniel: Now I lay me down to sleep

Nathaniel/Alya: Pray the Lord with my soul to keep. If I die before I wake, pray the Lord, my soul, to take

_Nathaniel is about to head off, but is stopped by Alya_

Alya:   
I NEVER MEANT TO CAUSE YOU SUCH PAIN BUT THERE ARE TIMES WHEN MY LIFE IS SO FRIGHTENING

MAYBE I DO THINGS THAT I CAN’T EXPLAIN BUT MY FEELINGS FOR YOU NEVER CHANGE

YOU ARE STILL MY PRECIOUS ONE.   
CAN YOU FORGIVE WHAT I’VE DONE?

_She hugs him_

Nathaniel/Alya:   
MOMMA, YOU DON’T (I WAS WRONG)   
NEED FORGIVENESS FROM ME   
OH, I KNOW THAT YOU DO (IT HURTS ME TO HURT YOU)   
WHAT YOU HAVE TO (I’D RATHER DIE)

I WANT TO DRY ALL YOUR TEARS (THAN SEE YOU SUFFER)   
SO YOU’LL SEE   
THAT I’M SORRY FOR LETTING (ONE DAY YOU’LL BLESS ME FOR)   
YOU DOWN (LIGHTING THE WAY)   
WON’T YOU BLESS ME NOW? (LOOK INSIDE YOUR HEART)

_Nathaniel nuzzles into her chest_

Nathaniel/Alya:   
CAN YOU LOOK INSIDE YOUR HEART? (THAT’S WHERE FORGIVENESS MUST START)   
SHOW ME THE MERCY THAT   
YOU’VE ALWAYS SHOWN (AFTER ALL)

WE HAVE NO ONE EXCEPT EACH (WE HAVE NO ONE EXCEPT EACH)   
OTHER (OTHER)

I’M SO AFRAID THAT YOU’LL (THE WORLD OUTSIDE CAN’T)   
LEAVE ME ALONE (UNDERSTAND YOU)   
AND I’D DIE IF YOU PUSHED (WHEN THEY BETRAY YOU I’LL)   
ME AWAY (ALWAYS BE HERE)

PROMISE ME YOU’LL BE HERE

(YOU’RE THE REASON I’M ALIVE)

YOU’RE THE REASON I’M ALIVE

(YOU’RE THE ONLY REASON I)

YOU’RE MY SURVIVAL (SURVIVE)

IN MY LIFE THERE’S ONLY ONE (IN MY LIFE THERE’S ONLY ONE)   
THING TRUE (THING TRUE)   
I LOVE YOU (I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU)

Nathaniel: I love you, momma.

_Alta kisses his forehead_

Alya: I love you too, Carrie.

_The lights dim and the audience claps_


	8. Here’s a poster




End file.
